Pequeñas confusiones, grandes confesiones
by Paaulitaa
Summary: Una pequeña confusion consecuencia de una gran confesion, que hara que Dan termine con esa bella relacion que tenia. Mal summary lo siento,es mi primer fic .
1. Capitulo 1 Pequeñas Confusiones

**TONTAS CONFUSIONES,GRANDES CONFESIONES.**

**Mi primer fic, porfas ser buenos conmigo. Tiene parte de DanxRuno y que os guste.**

**Advierto: Bakugan desgraciadamente no me pertenece.¡EMPEZEMOS!**

Era un mañana de sábado tranquila y soleada. Una inesperada llama despertó a una peli-azul que lentamente contestó:

Runo: ¿Quién es?

Shun: Runo ¿estás despierta? Necesito tu ayuda.

Runo: No, ya no.¬,¬.Bueno,¿qué te pasa?

Shun: Pues verás me gustaría pedirle salir a Alice, pero la verdad no se como y necesito que me ayudes por favor.

Runo:¡ENSERIO! Pues claro que te ayudo, por fin te atreves a pedirselo.

Shun: Tranquila que todavía no se lo he pedido, bueno nos vemos en el parque a las 10, ¿vale?

Runo: Vale, esta entonces.

Y colgaron.

**(POV RUNO)**

Wow , por fin Shun le va pedir salir a Alice. Le ha costado un poco.

Anda ,pero si ya son las 9 , que ansioso es este Shun -.- Si no fuera porque es mi mejor amigo, enserio que lo mandaría a tomar fanta un ratito.

**(POV NARRADORA)**

Runo terminó de desayunar y vestirse y salió hacia el parque, pero ella no se esperaba que alguien le fuera a seguir.

Y si , ese alguien era su novio Daniel Kuso.

**(POV DAN)**

Salí un rato por la mañana , ya que no había tenido buena noche. E instintivamente fui a casa de Runo, supongo que es una manía que he cogido.

Pero cuando me iba acercando a su casa , la vi salir. Era raro que Runo madrugara un sábado. Así que decidí seguirla.

**(POV NARRADORA)**

Cuando Runo llegó al parque, Shun ya le estaba esperando. Cuando Dan vió que quedó con Shun se escondió detras de un arbusto ( al estilo Julie).

Runo: Shun, ¿he tardado mucho? - Dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Shun: La verdad, un poco si. - Dandole un beso en la mejila a ella también.

Cuando Dan vió esto se puso un tanto siguió callado viendo lo que pasaba.

Shun: Entonces , que puedo decirle a Alice – Susurrándolo todo para que no le escuchara nadie que no fuera Runo.

Runo: Pues mira Shun, es simple. Me gustas mucho, me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi , y me gustaria que fueramos novios.

Pero Runo lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Dan se enterara, en esto Dan sale de donde estaba escondido.

Dan: ¡Runo no me puedo creer que me hagas esto con mi mejor amigo!¡Desde luego lo nuestro se acabó!

Runo: ¡No, Dan! Espera...

Pero Dan ya se había ido corriendo, Runo intentó seguirlo pero él corria mucho mas rápido, así que volvió al parque donde estaba Shun.

Shun: Lo siento mucho Runo. Todo ha sido culpa mía.

Runo: No, Shun todo ha sido una confusión,hablaré con Dan y se arreglara.

Terminó de decir esto con unas inevitables lagrimas.

Shun: No, Runo yo iré ha hablar con él, tu vete a casa.

Runo se fue a casa sin rechistar, y Shun se fue en busca de Dan, el ya sabía donde estaría.

**(POV DAN)**

Me fui corriendo, escuche a Runo intentando decirme algo pero no la quise escuchar, no quería ir a casa , así que me fui a aquel sitio.

Llegue a ese sitio y me puse a llorar, la amaba demasiado , pero ella quería a Shun, pensé que lo nuestro sería para siempre.

**(POV NADIE)**

Dan estaba llorando y pensando cuando una voz le llamo.

Shun: Dan, sabia que estarías aquí.

Dan : Shun dejame en paz. No te parece bastante el haberme quitado a mi novia.

Shun : Dan todo ha sido una pequeña confusion. Runo me estaba diciendo lo que deberia de decirle a Alice para pedirle salir.

Dan : ¿enserio? Pero entonces...

Shun : Si Dan has cometido un grave error.

Dan : ¡Dios! Voy a buscarla , gracias amigo.

Y se fue corriendo a buscar a Runo.

(Con Runo, mientras Shun iba a por Dan)

Runo se dirigía hacia casa , pero escucho a una dulce voz que la llamó por detrás suya.

Runo: Hola Alice.

Alice: Runo, ¿que te pasa?

Entonces Runo se puso a llorar como nunca y le explicó todo lo que había pasado, incluso que Shun le quería pedir salir.

Alice: valla enserio? La verdad nose si ponerme feliz porque Shun corresponde mis sentimientos o triste por lo que te ha pasado.

Runo: Tranquila, quedate feliz.

Alice: oh, Runo...

En esto llega Dan , aún tenia los ojos rojos de estar llorando.

Dan : ¿Alice me puedes dejar a solas con Runo, por favor?

Alice : Claro Dan.

Alice se fue y los dejó solos.

**Y hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo, mañana lo continuo, oki?**

**Comentad , pero ser bueno por favor. Un besito =)**


	2. Capitulo 2 Grandes Confesiones

**TONTAS CONFUSIONES,GRANDES CONFESIONES.**

**Ey! segundo capitulo!Espero que os guste.**

**Advierto: Bakugan desgraciadamente no me pertenece.¡SIGAMOS!**

**(POV ALICE)**

Deje a Dan y Runo a solas y me fui a caminar por el parque.

La verdad es que estoy muy feliz por lo que me ha dicho Runo.

Espero que Shun me lo pida de verdad.

**(POV NARRADORA)**

Alice iba tan distraida que no se dio cuenta de que se iba chocando con alguien,

simplemente noto como chocaba con alguien y cerro los ojos y espero el golpe con el no se lo llego a dar. Notó como alguien la agarraba de la cintura.Y cuando habrió los ojos vio...

Alice: ¡Shun!

Shun: Alice estas bien?

Alice : Si muchas gracias. Oye Shun, Runo me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado con Dan y ese mal entendido y tambien...

Shun: Tambien que me gustas mucho, que eres la persona que mas amo en el mundo y que me encantaria que fueras mi novia verdad?

Alice: Si. Y la verdad, es que a mi tambien me gustaria que tu fueras mi novio,

llevo enamorada de ti mucho tiempo.

Entonces los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron un monton. Y llegó ese esperado beso que tanto Alice como Shun besandose hasta que no les quedaba mas aire .

Alice: Hoy es el dia mas feliz de mi vida.

Shun: El mio tambien mi amor.

Y los dos se quedaron juntos sentados en el parque.

(Con Dan y Runo)

Dan: Runo yo...

Runo: Dan que quieres? Creia que habias dicho que habias terminado

Dan : Runo lo siento de verdad, todo fue una tonta confusion tendria que haberte escuchado antes de haber dicho siento de verdad. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no quiero perderte por favor Runo, vuelve a ser mi novia.

Entonces Runo se abalanzó sobre Dan y le dio un apasionado pero dulce beso, que Dan acepto con muchisimo gusto.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

Runo: Dan , por favor vamos a hacer como que esto no ha pasado y vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

Dan: Como tu quieras preciosa. Te amo

Runo: Yo tambien te amo Dan, te amo demasiado.

Se dieron otro beso y se fueron juntos a pasear por la playa para relajarse un poco de esta mañana tan loca.

**(5 AÑOS MAS TARDE)**

Estaba Dan durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió és escucho unos pequeños pasos y como una pequeña personita tiraba de la manta de su cama diciendo:

?- Papi tero miedo.

Dan: Ven metete en la cama Airi.

Airi se puso a la izquierda de Dan. Entonces Dan miro a su derecha y vió a una peli-azul con la que se había casado y con quien había tenido una bellisima hija, su nombre era Runo.

Dan sonrió y pensó que a sus dos lados tenía a las dos cosas mas bonitas que le había pasado en la vida.

**FIN.**

**Fin de la historia. Muy cortita lo se pero es mi primer fic y mi imaginacion no es que sea muy extensa que digamos...**

**Bueno comentar y sean buenos porfas. Un besito =)**


End file.
